


Extraterrestrial

by Scrcndpty



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fear, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Violence, alien reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrcndpty/pseuds/Scrcndpty
Summary: "That's cute," you chuckled."Cute?""Yeah, sure. Venom, the Demon of San Francisco, out here making friends by sharing his food," you said, raising a hand to pat his cheek - or what you thought would be a cheek. Black tendrils latched onto your fingers, encasing your whole hand, anchoring it to its face.During one of their nightly patrols, Venom and Eddie stumble upon an interesting … creature. You manage to leave a lasting impression on both of them.





	Extraterrestrial

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest with you guys; I haven't seen the movie Venom even one time. Instead, I read a ton of fanfictions, and somehow I got this in my head and started writing months ago. Last night I had a burst of inspiration and I finished this little thing here. Enjoy!
> 
> Reader is gender-neutral.

The sound of screaming and crying filled the air, accompanied by the stench of fear - and urine.

One body was lying on the ground, directly in front of Venom, just as it lifted another one high, tongue curling out of its maw.

The man in its grip cried out as its talons pierced the delicate - _weak_ \- skin, tears and snot running down his face as he begged for his life. The creature deciding about his fate wasn't merciful, though, had never been with humans it deemed bad, and soon his cries were swallowed, quite literally.

Venom hummed after it swallowed down the whole body in one big gulp, fangs glistening with deep red blood in the sliver of light shining through the alley. Just as it was about to scoop up the man at its feet, it stilled, sniffed the air and tilted its head as if trying to hear better.

More of those giant teeth were exposed as the black biomaterial pulled back in a predatory smile. In a few big steps, Venom reached a car, which was quickly swept to the side with minimum effort.

The last of the three men hiding behind it let out an ugly sob, curling further into himself as he came face to face with the Demon of San Francisco.

**"Pathetic,"** it snarled as the stench of urine once again filled the air, signaling the man's fear.

You smiled.

It was ironical, wasn't it? Those men were so willing to end another life only for a few dollars in a wallet, and now they were pissing themselves when someone came by who was bigger and more powerful than them.

There was no compassion for them from you. In fact, you were glad that they finally met their, in your opinion, fair punishment.

Having watched this particular little group for a while now, you were aware of what they had done the past few weeks.

Mugging, at first harmless but they were gradually more willing to physically hurt their victim up to injuring them gravely, a few armed assaults of small shops, rape.

So, you smiled when Venom devoured the crying man who begged, begged even more than the woman he had laughed at before he and his two little buddies had attempted to abuse her.

Now that no one would be able to escape, Venom turned back to the motionless figure on the ground. It huffed, disappointed at seeing that the man it was shaking was unconscious.

Elegantly, you hopped down from your perch on a nearby rooftop, landing without a single noise and making your way over to Venom right as it was about to unceremoniously get rid of the criminal in its usual way.

"Excuse me."

Venom turned its head abruptly, startled at the sudden interruption. Its eyes, clear white and without a pupil or an iris, narrowed to slits as they turned onto you.

**"We didn't hear you coming."**

You hummed. "Don't worry, I don't plan on harming you."

A chuckle rumbled deep inside of Venom's chest. **"We would like to see you **_**try**_**."**

"Oh, trust me, it wouldn't be too difficult," you said, taking a few steps closer. "But as I already said, I don't plan on harming you. No, instead I wanted to know if you would mind sharing."

**"Sharing?"**

"Yes. Not much, though, I promise you. The heart will suffice."

For a few seconds, Venom looked to be deep in thought, as if having a debate with himself. Then, he grinned.

**"You are an interesting little human, aren't you?"**

"How about I let you in on a little secret of mine?" you asked, smile widening as Venom let out an amused sound. Confidently, you stalked closer to the alien, your entire form blurring and shifting. The transformation was complete as soon as you stood directly in front of Venom, his eyes never leaving your form.

**"We knew something was different about you."**

Now, your smile revealed a series of sharp fangs of your own, the motion seemingly splitting your face in half. Your skin shone a deep warm gray in the spare light, and Venom had to adjust to your sprouted height, no longer having to look down to return your gaze; wide white eyes now staring into entirely pitch black depths, just as void of pupils as its own.

Venom leaned in closer, tongue lolling out as it examined you.

**"We don't recognize your smell,"** it said, **"what are you?"**

"Ah, you know, just some alien from outer space, like you." You returned its curious gaze, waiting, but you grew a bit restless because of your unanswered question. "So, the heart?"

**"Such an impatient ... alien."** Venom chuckled. **"Eddie says it is good to share. We will help you."**

You crouched down as soon as Venom let the body fall. A human heart was the most nurturing part and would keep you sated for the next few weeks to come.

Impatiently, you ripped open your victim’s hoodie and his top underneath, your claws ripping through the fabric like a hot knife would cut butter. Venom was watching closely as you let your right hand hover over the victim’s skin, right where his heart laid underneath.

Suddenly, the skin pealed back like a flower opening its petals, ribs and sternum cracking to let you access the still beating muscle of the man who would be unconscious now if Venom hadn’t taken care of it beforehand.

A shuddering breath left you. It’s been months since you last had a heart this fresh, and your fingers were shaking a little bit as you reached inside and closed them around the heart. With the claws of your other hand, you cut the veins and arteries anchoring the heart to its body, enabling you to pull it out.

Blood was pouring out of the heart and down your fingers and forearm, leaving warm red streaks. Your nostrils flared with the stench of fresh blood filling them, but you ripped your eyes off of your meal and looked up to the creature in front of you.

"Thank you," you said, getting back to your feet. "As promised, the rest is yours."

Venom shifted, one big hand wrapping around the torso of its own meal, lifting it off the ground. It unhinged its jaw, opening up wide to swallow down the body in one go.

The heart in your hand was gone in a few bites as well, and you proceeded with licking away the last traces of blood, savoring the metallic taste. You returned Venom's curious gaze, smiling as you swiped the blood lingering on your lips with the tip of your tongue.

Venom was not sure if it should be surprised or not that you didn't even flinch, that your smile even widened as it leaned in close to your face.

**"No fear,"** it said, **"great taste. We like you."**

"That's cute," you chuckled.

**"Cute?"**

"Yeah, sure. Venom, the _Demon_ of San Francisco, out here making friends by sharing his food. You're not so bad as the media make you out to be," you said, raising a hand to pat his cheek - or what you thought would be a cheek.

Black tendrils latched onto your fingers, encasing your claws, your whole hand, anchoring it to its face.

**"Most people weren't so grateful about a human heart as a gift. Eddie says it is wrong."**

"Humans are strange creatures," you said. "Capable of so much horror, and still they deem themselves _worthy_ of judging others for their actions."

Venom cocked its head to the side, intently listening.

"Though, you don't need to worry about that. Humans are ungrateful, don't appreciate they way you help by eliminating the bad people. But you don't do it for them, you do it for _yourself_. Just like humans do everything they do for themselves, even things like sparing a few dollars for a homeless man or woman; they do it solely to ease their bad conscience. There's no shame in that, it's how you survive in this world. You cannot afford to _not_ think about yourself."

**"So ... philosophical."**

You chuckled. "Well, I learned a few things during a dozen of decades here."

Stepping back, you allowed yourself another deep inhale of the fresh night air, enjoying the lingering scent of delicious fear before your body reformed itself into its human disguise. The tendrils that had latched onto your hand detached without any audible prompting from yourself.

"I hope you enjoy the remainder of the night, Venom" you said, inclining your head towards him in something of a bow. "Eddie."

  


* * *

  


It happened after a couple of days. The man a few feet behind you may have thought he was subtle, but you knew that he had been following you for the past half an hour.

A few blocks later, you reached an area with considerably less people. You turned into a dark alley to your left.

As expected, the man followed you, stopping in his tracks when he couldn't find you again immediately. You stepped forward from where you had slinked back into the shadows.

"Hello there, Eddie," you greeted, a smile playing on your lips. Your eyes flashed black. "How's Venom?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://scrcndpty.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
